


killer kiss

by Tokine



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, doing my best to capture this boy's 100000 layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokine/pseuds/Tokine
Summary: sharing 7 minutes in heaven with the world's most mercurial man
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Nanami Haruka, Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	killer kiss

When Tomo pushes her towards the closet, she distinctly feels like a lamb being prepared for slaughter. 

“Hey now, why do you look afraid of ol’ Reiji here? I don’t bite you know!” She’d been terrified of getting in the closet with the most mischievous of the bunch - and the instigator of this accursed game! - but as per usual, Reiji can read her like a book. Tokiya’s shoulders, although permanently tightened from constantly dealing with Reiji and Otoya’s combined antics, seemed to relax a hair. He was always careful when his upperclassman was around, trying to keep himself as a barrier between her and Reiji’s needy touches. But even he’d been convinced by the show Reiji had put on about being on his best behavior. 

“Behave,” Tokiya warned, but it wasn’t nearly as stern as he’d intended. Huh, the power of an experienced idol to influence a room was still beyond his understanding. With the rest of STARISH relatively relaxed, it was easy for her to take her upperclassman’s hand and prepare for her introduction to seven minutes in heaven. Before, when Reiji had mentioned it offhandedly, she’d questioned what happened when they were inside the closet, but the only answer she’d received was the blushing faces of her bandmates and Natsuki squealing about how adorable she was. After a few texts with Tomo, she’d both invited the other girl (for emotional support, of course) and received far more detail than she’d ever wanted to hear about the mechanism of - doing things - with very little space. Still, Reiji couldn’t want to do that kind of thing, did he? This was just another one of his pranks. The door closed, and Masato had said in no unclear terms the timer was rolling and they’d be listening to ensure Reiji did nothing untoward. 

Reiji’s cheerful persona dropped with the slam of the door. His eyes glinted, sharp like a predator eyeing its next meal, and she’d found herself pressed against the wall, caged in by his forearm next to her head, and the other hand finding itself tipping her chin to the side. She was entirely unaware of how tantalizing she looked with her neck exposed, and Reiji’s eyes darkened at the temptation she’d unknowingly presented him with. He lowered himself to her ear and felt her tremble as his voice dipped into a lower register.

“Now that we’re alone, shall I kiss you somewhere you’ve never been kissed before?” Her head spins with how quickly the blood rushed to her face. Ren loved to tease her along this line of questioning, but hid it behind flowery metaphors that made his fangirls swoon. Reiji, on the other hand, was a man with experience. Where Ren’s suggestions toed the line of being a little too passionate for daytime radio, Reiji’s teasing implications only showed that he didn’t need crude words to convey his meaning. 

“Reiji,” She’d murmured. She went to clasp her hand over her heart, as if in a last ditch effort to keep it contained within her chest. But the action only managed to make it beat more quickly, as the cramped closet afforded them little space between their bodies. Images of the sort of lewd encounters Tomo had passed on, gossip about their graduating class, flashed to the forefront of her brain. Did he truly intend on doing that? 

“What’s up? You’re so quiet. Do you have a secret to share?” Reiji’s playful tone was accompanied by playful hands slipping to cup her face. “Ah, your cheeks are so hot! You’re burning up. You must have been pretty happy to match with me, huh?” It’s absolutely ridiculous, and absolutely on brand. She giggles, and any discomfort melts away. 

“I’m glad it’s you,” She’d confessed, missing Reiji’s sharp intake of breath. “I was worried about my inexperience when you mentioned this game, but I know you’ll always take good care of me.” She’d beamed a sunny smile before finding herself swept into a tight embrace. She’d gasped as her lips brushed against his neck, entirely unaware of the shiver her simple actions had sent down Reiji’s spine.

“You’re too cute, you know that?” She felt his lips pull into a smirk, and she feared for her life. “Makes me want to do some absolutely naughty things.” His hand found her sides, pulling giggles out of her with his deft fingers. 

“No fair!” She’d cried, and desperately tried to launch a counterattack. She was in luck, because her upperclassman was somehow more ticklish than she was. She was much more merciful though, and ceased tickling after he’d managed to crow out a request for a truce. 

“Fine, fine. You win for now, my girl.” They shared a comfortable silence, and she reveled in the simple intimacy that came with sharing such a tight space. She could almost feel his heart beat, and the familiar scent of his cologne enveloped the air they shared. This game really was killer, in a way she’d been wholly unprepared for by Tomo’s priming. 

“Times up!” She could hear heavy steps approaching the door- was it Otoya? Syo? - and had not noticed Reiji moving closer. The darkness hid the mischievous lilt of his smile, and she had no time to prepare for his final attack.

“Just so you don’t forget about me, my girl.” A gentle hand tipped her chin up, and his lips met hers. “Let’s have some fun without the others soon, okay?” But any request he made in that voice just made her knees wobble and her mind heed it as an order. Numbly, she nodded, not trusting her voice. Just as the door was pulled open - she’d been partially right, it was Syo - Reiji had winked and mimed a shushing motion. They’d stepped out together, and the members of STARISH eyed her anxiously. 

“Did everyone behave themselves while we were gone?” Reiji had asked, taking on a playful tone. The bated breaths his underclassmen had been holding were released as a series of groans. Inwardly, she was impressed again. Reiji had drawn the unwanted attention off her and dispelled the tense atmosphere with one remark. 

“Silly Bukky, that’s what we should be asking you.” Ren scolded, but the relief was evident in his eyes. The members of STARISH saw her giggle along at the jokes and they’d each come to the conclusion whatever happened in the closet had all been harmless and in good fun. The night continued on, and it took Otoya dozing off before anyone realized how late it had become. The members bid her goodnight, with Natsuki carrying Otoya, and trickled out. Soon it was just Reiji and her, and she was overtaken by an overwhelming sense of shyness at realizing they were alone again. 

“Well, goodnight Reiji,” She had tried to leave, but Reiji’s hand circling around her wrist was faster. 

“Stay,” He’d replied, and the word was raw with something. He seemed to shake himself, dismissing that peculiar lonely aura, to return to his usual playful one. “After all, you promised before, didn’t you?” 

“Of course, Reiji. I like spending time with you.” He’d visibly brightened at the praise, and despite her joy at seeing him happy, it struck a melancholy chord in her that such a little affirmation had such a profound effect in him. “Shall we go on a walk before I go back to my room?” Reiji had offered his arm in a joking way, and she took it, surprising both of them. His smile in return was genuine, and his eyes seemed less dark than before. Well, if it stopped that accursed loneliness from creeping back in, it didn’t have to be such a big deal, did it?

“I’d love to, my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, i continue to be thirsty for reiji. but my god, this boy is an onion he's got so many layers
> 
> thinking of turning this into a drabble collection! let me know if you guys are interested in more ...


End file.
